The present invention relates to a door handle assembly and a door assembly including the door handle assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a door handle assembly for a glass door, such as, for example, a shower door and a door assembly including the same.
Numerous types of door handle designs and configurations are known in the art. There are several disadvantages to such designs. First, conventional door handle assemblies require the use of tools for installation. Tools may also be required for removal of the installed door handle assembly for maintenance and/or service. In addition, small set screws are generally employed in installing such conventional door handle assemblies. These small set screws can be lost before assembly or upon disassembly. Furthermore, if these set screws are exposed to the environment, rust or other corrosion can occur, thereby weakening the entire door handle assembly and compromising the integrity thereof. This is particularly disadvantageous where the door handle assembly is used in conjunction with a shower door or other door exposed to water and/or other contaminants.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a door handle assembly that can be installed and removed without the use of tools.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a door handle assembly that does not require the use of fastening hardware to install the door handle assembly.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a door handle assembly having no exposed fastening hardware.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a door handle assembly having a first handle, a second handle, first posts rotatably secured to the handles, second posts non-rotatably secured to the handles and threaded rods engageable with the first and second posts and receivable in bores of a door panel so that the first and second handles are securable to the door panel on opposite sides thereof.
Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a door assembly that includes the aforementioned door handle assembly.
The above and other beneficial objects of the present invention are most effectively attained by providing a door handle assembly and a door assembly as described and claimed herein. In one embodiment, the door handle assembly includes first and second handles securable to opposite sides of a door. First posts are rotatably secured to the handles, and second posts are non-rotatably secured to the handles. A threaded rod is provided for each respective pair of first and second posts and is receivable in a bore formed in the door panel. Each of the first and second posts is internally threaded for threadably engaging the threaded rod to secure the door handle assembly to the door. A door assembly includes the aforementioned door handle assembly.